Everyone needs at least one best friend
by Sprout2012
Summary: Al meets Scorpius, and has to become his friend - no matter what it takes. Might do a sequel, hints at future story of slash.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N:** Quick one shot, enjoy.

Al had met his best friend today. He had spent less than an hour with him, but he just knew he would be his best friend. There was something about the boy, Al just knew they had a brilliant future together. He couldn't wait to get to know him.

The only problem was they were found talking by their mothers, and they were not happy. Al was told off for even talking to the boy, and was told by his mum that he wasn't allowed to talk to him ever again.

Al couldn't promise his mum that, he knew this boy was special and he just had to be his friend. So he snuck some parchment, a quill and ink from his dads study. He intended to write to his friends dad and ask if he could be his sons friend.

Al didn't know it was Scorpius Malfoy he was speaking to at the time. They were at Madame Malkin's robe shop, Al attended lots of functions with his parents and he needed new dress robes. The boy next to him was of similar age, but other than that they shared no other similarities.

The other boy had a pale pointy face, stark blond hair and a cool drawling voice. He was also being fitted for dress robes.

"Hello." he said as Al was told to stand on the stool.

"Hi." Al replied, noticing that the boy had lovely grey eyes.

Al smiled at him, and was pleased to see the other boy return his smile.

"My mother is here somewhere, think she is at the Apothecary. My father is at home, busy with work." He honestly told him, happy to have someone to talk to.

Al noted the hint of sadness in the other boys voice, maybe his dad spent all his time at work too.

"Same here. My dad is at work, he's always working. My mum is visiting my uncles shop." Al felt he could talk easily with this boy. He had a nice smile and warm, friendly eyes.

"Mother insists I get new robes for the next family ball. I hate them, so does father, but we usually stick together. Mother loves them, she likes hosting parties." Scorpius continued on, he felt he could trust this small boy.

Al knew how that felt, "I hate parties too. Ever since I was little me and my family get dragged to various functions. It's really boring. Dad dislikes them too, but he won't stop going, just moans instead. How old are you?"

Scorpius stood up a little straighter, "Eleven. I start Hogwarts in September."

Al smiled brightly, excited that this boy would be going to Hogwarts the same time as him.

"Me too. I'm not eleven quite yet, but soon and I start Hogwarts in September. Cool huh! We can be friends." Al declared with glee.

The boy beamed at him and was about to answer when both mothers entered the shop and started complaining about who their sons were talking to.

Al frowned, his mum insisted that Al's robes were finished away from that Malfoy kid. Al peaked around his mother and looked at the other boy, hoping he wouldn't change his mind about being his friend, just because of his mums attitude.

To his relief the boy was looking as equally worried.

Al mouthed, "Still friends?"

He grinned when the other boy nodded enthusiastically and mouthed back, "Of course."

Al was ushered to the fitting room out the back and by the time his robes were done, the other boy was gone. His mum had told him that the nasty looking boy was Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoys son. She told Al he was not allowed to be his friend, or associate with him in any way.

Al had sulked all day, until he got home and snuck some parchment. He planned on fighting for his friendship with Scorpius, in the short time he spent with him Al knew he was worth fighting for.

Al hurried to his room, pleased that James was already at Hogwarts, as he would have surely told on him. Lilly was making a cake with their mum, so he was free to write a letter and use his dad's owl without anyone knowing.

Al scribbled the note quickly, for fear of being caught. He sent it off with Aletheia, the owl was named after something in Greek mythology but Al wasn't listening when his parents told him.

He hoped the reply would get to him without his mother seeing, he knew his dad wouldn't mind, but he would have to explain why he didn't just go to his dad in the first place. Al resented the fact that he was going to Hogwarts soon, yet his dad spent all his time at work. He rarely saw his dad.

0oo0

Draco was in his study working on his proposal to merge two companies, to make a stronger more dominant company that could monopolise the sector it operated in.

A spectacled owl swooped in through the open window. It was distinctly coloured, medium sized and had a dark brown body, with a off white belly. With white outlining it's chin and eyes, making it look like it was wearing spectacles. Hence the name 'spectacled owl'. Draco thought it was a handsome owl, he stroked the front of it and fed it a treat as he untied the letter.

The owl flew to a perch in the corner, obviously waiting for a reply. Draco unrolled the letter and saw an almost illegible letter scrawled on the parchment.

He smiled as he read it, reading it once more to make sure he deciphered the scratchy writing correctly.

_Dear Mr Malfoy, _

_Sorry to interrupt you I know you are a busy man. _

_My name is Al, well actually it is Albus Severus Potter but that's a mouthful, and I prefer just Al. You're probably wondering why I am writing to you, well I want to ask you something and please, please consider it before dismissing me._

_Today I met your son Scorpius at Madame Malkin's. I didn't know who he was when we were talking. I think he is great and I would like to know him better, and hopefully become his friend._

_We got on really well and I thought we were going to become brilliant friends, but then my mum and Scorpius' mum found us. They weren't very happy about us talking._

_My mum told me who your son was, and I have been warned to stay away. Well I won't!_

_I really like Scorpius and if I want to be his friend then my mum can...can...um I dunno but I don't care what she says._

_So what I am trying to ask is can I have your permission to be Scorpius' friend and arrange to meet up? I know Scorpius' mum wasn't happy, I do hope you will be okay about it. _

_I only really have relatives as friends, and it would be great to have an actual friend that I am not related to. Scorpius and I could be the best of friends._

_Thank you for your time. Dad said that it is always polite to thank people._

_Albus Potter_

Draco grinned and called a house elf to tell Scorpius to come to his study. A few moments later Scorpius knocked and walked in.

"Father?" He casually questioned.

Draco smiled lovingly at his son, he wasn't afraid to show affection for him.

"Take a seat. How was your shopping trip today? Did you get new robes for the summer solstice ball?" He coolly asked.

Scorpius sat down and wrinkled his nose slightly.

"The trip was boring mother just gossiped with every witch she met, and then dragged me around all the shops, apart from Quality Quidditch, she refused to take me. Said it wasn't lady like to be seen in a sports shop." He huffed.

Draco chuckled, "Yes your mother is quite high maintenance. I will take you to the Quidditch shop before you go to school. And the robes?" He reminded Scorpius.

Scorpius shifted in his seat. Draco hoped that Scorpius and he would have the kind of father son relationship he never had with his dad. He wanted Scorpius to tell him about meeting Al Potter and what he thought of the situation. He encouraged Scorpius to talk to him as much as possible, letting him know that even if Scorpius wanted to say something that he wouldn't like, he would still respect his opinion and try and understand.

Scorpius looked up at him, "Well mother left me on my own. I didn't mind gave me a break from listening to her gossip. I was the only customer at first, but then later on a boy was shown to the place next to me, and he was getting fitted for robes too."

He smiled, "He was my age. We said hello and spoke a bit. He was really friendly and nice. He had really nice eyes. We got on brilliantly and we realised we'd be going to Hogwarts at the same time. He's only ten but said he will be eleven soon, so it's cool that I am older than him." Scorpius excitedly explained. Having kept the days event bottled up as he thought his dad was busy working.

Draco smiled and listened intently.

"Anyway I was going to invite him over to play Quidditch or something, but mother interrupted us." Scorpius frowned.

"Oh and why would that be a cause to frown?" Draco prompted.

Scorpius bit his lip, "She seemed angry. Told me off for talking to him. Said Malfoys don't lower themselves and talk to Potter's." he scowled.

"I normally listen to mother, but I think on this occasion she is wrong. I really like Albus and I want to be his friend." he hesitantly said, unsure if he would be reprimanded for going against his mother.

"I see." Draco responded, giving nothing away. However he was quite taken with Albus Potter, to have the gall to write and ask to be Scorpius' friend even when both boys were told to stay away.

"Would you like to see him again?" He innocently asked.

Scorpius nodded, "I would. Mother can't stop us from being friends, we start Hogwarts soon, and I will seek Albus out on the train. It will be nice to have a real friend from the start."

Draco knew Scorpius could be stubborn, if he wanted something, he usually found a way of getting it. Draco also noticed the sad tone Scorpius used when he spoke of having a real friend.

"You will be pleased to learn that your new acquaintance wrote to me, asking permission to meet up with you again." he couldn't help but smile as he delivered that bit of news.

Scorpius inched forwards in his seat to try and look at the letter on his desk. Draco arched an eyebrow and handed the letter to Scorpius to read.

Scorpius was grinning when he finished. He looked up and noticed the owl for the first time.

"Is that his owl? It's nice." he complemented.

Draco said he could only assume it was the Potter family owl.

"I am happy for the two of you to be friends. However I may have to write to Mr Potter to get at least one of his parents permission for you to meet before school starts. As you rightly pointed out, once school starts no one can stop you being friends." he hoped Potter would say yes, Draco hadn't seen his son this happy for a while.

Scorpius thanked his father, petted the owl briefly and then bid his father goodnight. Draco penned two letters, one to Potter and the other to Potter's son. Tied them to the owl and watched it leave. After a few moments of watching the owl flying off, he returned to his important work.

0oo0

Harry had barely returned home from work when Aletheia swooped in with two letters. Harry complained to himself about brining work home, and working too much.

Harry stroked Aletheia the familiar gesture calming him. He looked at the letters and saw one was for Al. He put it to one side, opening the one addressed to him.

_Potter, _

_I received an interesting letter from your son, Albus. Please find enclosed his letter for your perusal. _

_You may need to get him a teacher to show him how to write neater, his writing is almost as bad as yours. _

_I digress, it appears after a conversation with my own son, he is attached to Albus. I for one have no objections to them becoming friends, and meeting before they attend Hogwarts._

_I await your reply._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry frowned in confusion, he decided to read the letter that Al sent to Malfoy. After reading it, Malfoys letter made better sense.

Harry walked into the living room, greeted Lilly, and Ginny. Then asking Al to come to his study.

Harry explained the situation and Al apologised for not telling him, but he was at work. Harry didn't miss the bitterness in Al's voice when he complained about him being at work.

"Al I'm sorry that I am at work a lot. I will try and cut back on the hours I am at work. Do you wish to go against your mother, and most likely other family members, like your uncle Ron to form a friendship with this boy." he wondered if Al really knew what he would be getting into.

Harry spoke before he could answer, "I personally have no objections. You should be free to choose your own friends. However, if you form a friendship, you will have to be strong. Scorpius will face a lot of issues at Hogwarts just because of his surname. Can you deal with that?"

Al looked firm, defiant, "Yes. I like him, it has noting to do with his name. If people give him a hard time, I am prepared to stick up for him, take his side and be a good friend."

Harry smiled, "Good. I am proud of you. You haven't given up because of the thought of the troubles ahead, I admire that. Scorpius is lucky to have you fighting in his corner. Now here is a letter for you. Go read it in your room, otherwise your mother or Lilly will ask about it. I will write back to Mr Malfoy to arrange a time for you to visit Scorpius."

Al smiled and hugged his dad in thanks.

0oo0

A few days later and Al and Scorpius were flying on brooms around a wizards park. Harry and Draco sat on a bench watching the two boys.

Harry smiled at them, "I have a funny feeling we will be seeing a lot more of you and Scorpius. Al is fiercely loyal, you won't be able to get rid of him now. Seeing as he needs a chaperon, you're kinda stuck with me too." he turned and smiled at Draco as he said the last part.

Draco returned his smile, "I think I can put up with you, for Scorpius' and Al's sake." however his tone was playful.

- The End -

A/N: Might do a sequel, not sure yet.


End file.
